Harry Potter and the Prefects Bath
by 123irish
Summary: Harry uses the prefects bath to relax, he falls asleep and is awakened as the door opens.


Harry had been sneaking up to the 5th floor Prefects bath every night to masturbate since the evening with Luna and Hermione. He'd even begun to find it amusing that Moaning Myrtle would simulate going down on him and the mermaid in the window would not go to sleep until after he came. He'd turn on the water, select a bubble and jerk off to his heart's content

Tonight was no different, he'd been thinking about Luna and Hermione, other days it had been Lavender Brown, the Patel twins, Cho, and several other girls in the school. Harry would spend an hour and a half, or so, in the bath then sneak back to his dorm room and fall peacefully asleep. Tonight he fell asleep in the bath. Harry awoke with a start as he heard the door open and scrambled out of the bath expecting to find either Snape or Finch. He began to stammer an excuse before realizing it was neither of them, it was Ginny! Harry tried covering his cock with his robe, while asking Ginny what she was doing in the bath.

Ginny just smiled and said that she'd been wondering where he had been going after lights out and following him had found out it was here, now she wanted to see what he was doing in the bath. Ginny told him not to say a word as she untied the sash and opened her own robe to let it fall to the ground. Harry was dumbstruck, here was Ron's little sister standing before him in all her glory, absolutely naked. Ginny had the perfect hour glass figure, from her long red hair framing her angelic face with upturned little nose and pouty full lips, to her exquisite tits slightly upturned and defying gravity while lightly covered in freckles. He could imagine holding her waist and hips as he pounded her from behind. Of course that led to her behind, her nicely rounded ass was as near perfection as Harry thought humanly possible and he could just make out her pouty pussy lips through her mat of curly red pubic hair.

Harry had no idea how he had not seen her in this light before, as he could not take his eyes off her now. How could he have missed those amazing tits, so round and firm with little pink nipples. The coolest thing was the freckles lightly covering her smooth, tight ass, an ass he knew he had to have.

A look of pure lust was in his eyes as he dropped his robe as well, and advanced towards Ginny, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her hard on the mouth. Ginny responded by opening her mouth and intertwining tongues with Harry. Their hands began roaming over each other's bodies; Harrys went from the small of her back to gripping her ass and running a finger along her crack, she was already moist. Ginny's hands went from his shoulders to his back, down to his ass where she cupped both cheeks firmly and finally around to his ever hardening cock.

They kissed for a while, neither one wanting to stop first. Eventually, as they came up for air, Ginny started giggling, and smiled. Harry asked her what was so funny, and she told him that she had a crush on him since the first time she had seen him on platform 9 ¾, and now couldn't believe they were naked and kissing in the Prefects Bath. Harry laughed a little and, taking her by the hands, drew her back into the embrace and kiss.

Turning, he led her toward the water, and sitting her on the edge of the bath, jumped in; reappearing moments later directly in front of her. As Harry stood he ended up at eye level with Ginny's tits, and immediately started licking, biting and fondling them. At the same time, pushing Ginny's knees apart, giving him access to her fiery pussy. He stuck two fingers in and started working her clit. Ginny whimpered as Harry inserted a third finger, and grabbing his head, physically pushing him lower until he was face to face, so to speak, with her slowly seeping pussy.

Harry gently pushed Ginny's knees even further apart causing the outer lips to slightly pull away from each other. The heady aroma and glistening lips were beckoning to Harry and he brushed his tongue between the parted lips of her steaming pussy. Ginny jumped and shuddered a little as his tongue slid though her slit, and began wiggling and thrashing about as the sensations grew stronger. Several minutes later as Harry started working her clit with his tongue and teeth; Ginny had her first full body orgasm, causing her eyes to roll up into her head and her grip on his head to tighten. Her Legs drew Harry even further into Ginny as they involuntarily squeezed Harrys head flooding his mouth with her shecum.

Harry couldn't get enough of Ginny; it was almost like tasting peach tea, drinking all she would give him. When her legs relaxed, she pulled him up her body and they started kissing once more. Now Ginny could taste herself on the lips, tongue and face of Harry, she realized there was a difference between the kisses of men and women, or Harry to Hermione. Hermione's kisses were different in that they were soft, sweet and gentle and her scent was lighter and more playful. Harry's, on the other hand, were rougher, more urgent and his own slightly musky scent excited her, causing a hunger that let her know she wanted, needed, more.

Ginny traded places with Harry, the warm water of the bath almost feeling cool against her hot, excited skin. For the first time she was able to get a good look at Harry's cock and marveled at what she was seeing. Wrapping her tiny hands around his staff she began pumping his cock and, bending forward, tentatively ran her tongue across and thru the opening at the top. This caused Harry's legs to involuntarily shoot out straight and then slowly lower back into the water. Ginny was exploring every inch of his cock and balls, looking, touching and tasting it all, she wanted to know Harrys cock as no one else ever would. Finally engulfing the head of his cock, she let her tongue swirl around the head and the sensitive area just under the tip, spreading the pre cum around with her tongue and, again, causing involuntary spasms from Harry. It took about fifteen minutes of slow methodical work, but with some gagging and dogged determination Ginny finally got all of Harry's cock down her throat, tickling her nose in his pubic hair. She pulled her head off his cock and, before going back down, told him she was going to look him in the eyes while blowing him until he came

Harry had been playing with Ginny's tits, while she worked his cock down her throat, pinching and pulling the nipples till they were hard. Now she stared up at him, while bobbing her head up and down and running her tongue around the head and through the slit. Harry released her tits and grabbed the back of her head to help guide her in her task. Her throat was tighter than any pussy he had yet fucked, and it only took about five minutes before he told Ginny he was going to cum. With a mighty roar he let loose his volley, the first shot splashed against the back of her throat filling her mouth faster then she could swallow, and then she pulled his cock from her mouth and aiming it at her mouth let it spurt on her face, in her hair, and across her tits and stomach. When it had slowed to a dribble, Ginny began to lick and suck the head again cleaning his dick and balls of any remaining cum.

Ginny could feel Harry about to shoot his wad; his cock twitched and expanded seconds before releasing his load. The first shot was huge and filled her mouth even as she was swallowing, then she smiled and threw her head back to let his seed cover her from head to crotch. It felt warm as it ran down her face and off her tits, and had a taste and smell she would always associate with Harry. She wiped as much off her face and into her mouth as she could, before reaching up and kissing Harry, then dropping back down into the water to wash away the rest.

Harry didn't mind the kiss; he knew it was his cum mingled with Ginny's saliva that he was tasting, not Dean Thomas or any other guy Ginny had dated. As he watched her slide under the water and swim around, washing the rest of him off her face and body, he continued to stroke his cock and wonder how he'd gotten so lucky. She resurfaced back in front of him and, harry extended his hands to help Ginny out of the pool, leading her over to the padded benches in the changing area. The benches were wide enough for two people, and as Harry laid Ginny down on one, he slid in behind her, spooning, letting his member rest along the crack of her ass.

They cuddled for a while, until Harry lifted her leg and slid his cock along her pussy lips. Ginny reached down and started to massage her pussy while playing with the tip of his cock. She spread his precum liberally on his shaft, mixing it with the pussy juices seeping from her. Harry slid a hand under her arm and began to gently massage Ginny's tits and nipples again, while kissing her shoulders and the nape of her neck.

Ginny pushed Harry's cock back till it was lodged at her opening then, grabbing her ankle, she lifted the leg straight up allowing his bulbous head to slip between the outer lips of her pussy. Applying just enough pressure, Harry caused the head to enter paradise. Ginny turned her head to kiss Harry and tell him to roll onto his back so she could work at getting the rest in without causing too much pain.

Harry rolled to his back taking Ginny with him. As they adjusted, Ginny sat up and started wiggling her ass and hips working another inch into her pussy. Harry used all his will power not to thrust his cock as deep in her pussy as it would go, and just lay back enjoying the feeling of her wiggling ass and the way Ginny's pussy seemed to pull his cock ever deeper. She finally had all of him inside and just sat there enjoying the feeling.

She sat further up and slowly turned on harrys cock to face him. Putting her hands on his chest and her feet on the bench, Ginny began to raise her ass off of his cock and fuck him. Pussy juice was running down his shaft as he began playing with her tits again. Ginny sank all the way down and started to tremble as, yet, another orgasm caused her vision to get blurry.

Eventually, Harry sat up and Hugging Ginny to him, he swung his legs over the side of the bench. With Ginny's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Harry stood and began bouncing her up and down on his cock. Walking her around the room, he put her back to a wall and, using it for support, began to fuck Ginny with ever increasing strokes. Ginny moaned and sighed in his ear, kissing and biting Harry's neck, while scratching his back in pure animal lust, spurring him on to slam her pussy as his balls slapped her ass.

With sweat dripping off their bodies, Harry carried Ginny back to the bench, laying her down and positioning himself above her. Smiling, and with his cock still buried in Ginny, he leaned down kissing her tits and swirling his tongue around the nipples. Harry wasn't fooling around, and started pumping his thick cock, hard and fast, into Ginny's pussy. Raising her ass off the bench, she met each of his thrusts with one of her own.

Harry grabbed her ankles and pushed Ginny's legs over her head. This position opened up her pussy the widest allowing Harry to start fucking into her cervix, and causing Ginny to convulse and start talking in tongues; Harry thought he understood several words in Parseltongue. Harry increased his speed, feeling her cervix open every time he bottomed out, until he felt the cum well up and start moving thru his shaft. With one final thrust, he pushed through her cervix and started to cum. Spurt after spurt left his cock, filling Ginny's pussy, and dribbling down her thigh to leave a wet spot on the pad covering the bench.

Ginny was trembling and, as Harry finally came, screamed out his name, actually passing out for several seconds. For Harrys part, he collapsed to the side of Ginny, leaving his cock to soften and, eventually, slide out on its own. Neither knew how long they stayed like this, basking in the afterglow of their incredible sex. Sometime later, as Harrys cock rested against Ginny's ass and thigh, they cuddled and kissed telling each other they would do this again. Grabbing their clothes and throwing the invisibility cloak over the both of them, they walked naked, hand in hand, back to the tower and into their own dorms, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
